


Erik Durm, Would you make my dreams come true?

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Dating, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has been wanting to propose to Erik for such a long time, but doesn't know how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Durm, Would you make my dreams come true?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite sure I absolutely suck at writing fluff, so any feedback would be amazing, both good and bad. I haven't wrote about this two for a little while, and what a better way than writing fluff?

"Mario help me please." Marco called his friend in pure panic, he's wanted to propose to Erik, for the longest of time, but how does he do it? Eventually he settles for asking the most romantic person he knows, Mario.

"Oh Marco, you don't want tips on how to get a boner again do you, because -" Mario cut off for a moment. "Hey, why do you only call me when you want something?"

"I'm sorry Mario, it's just I really want to propose to Erik, but I don't know how?" Marco takes a deep breath. "I was thinking of, dropping down on one knee, and asking him in training."

Mario squeals so loud, that Marco has to pull the phone away from his ear. "That's amazing, but no way are you proposing in training, that's suck tacky, I won't allow it, besides I don't think Erik would like that."

"You're right Mario, I don't think he would like all the attention. If I was proposing to you, how would you like me to propose?"

"I would like to be taken to a romantic place, maybe somewhere like Paris, take me out for a wonderful dinner, then get down on one knee, in a quiet but romantic restaurant."

Marco chuckles. "You are such a high maintenance bitch, but when Lewy asks me how to propose to you, i'll tell him that." Marco takes a deep breath. "But I want to propose tonight."

"Hey!" Mario giggles. "Take him to his favorite restaurant, or to the place you went on your first date. As long as you don't do it in front of so many people, he'll love it."

"It's funny, because last night I have a dream where I proposed to him, and he said yes. It really a dream-" Marco rambled, but Mario soon cut off him.

"That's it!" Mario exclaimed, and Marco listened with a smile on his face, Mario really had come up with the perfect plan.

*******

Marco run his finger around the rim of the wine glass, while he waits for his date to show up. Marco taps his pocket, where the ring is in, and smiles as he remembers Mario's words.

"Sorry, I'm late." Erik, takes his seat opposite Marco, a little breathlessly. "The traffic was hell." Erik smiles, as Marco leans in, their lips brush together, only briefly. Marco is really nervous, and it's showing. "Is everything ok?"

Marco nods. "Something on my mind, but it's not important." He stuttered, while pouring some expensive wine into Erik's glass, which he had already pre-bought before his boyfriends arrival.

"Are you sure?" Concern flashes through Erik's bright blue eyes. "You seem a little, nervous, and flustered." Erik covers Marco's hand with his own, and gives it a light squeeze, smiling as they lock eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Erik, it's eating away at me." Marco jumps up off his seat, and takes the ring into his hand, without Erik noticing." Marco locks eyes with Erik, who seems even more concerned than before."

" You know, Erik Durm, I had a dream last night that I proposed. And you said yes.” Marco says while getting down on one knee, and produces the ring to his younger lover. “Would you make my dreams come true?”

"Yes, of course yes, I love you." Erik beamed excitedly, and let Marco push the platinum ring on his wedding finger. Erik jumps up off his chair, and wraps his arms around Marco's neck. "You've made me the happiest man alive.

"You've made my dreams come true." Marco says, just before he presses their lips together.  


End file.
